The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method for operating the same.
A digital TV service using a wired or wireless communication network has recently become common. The digital TV service may provide various services that a conventional analog broadcasting service is unable to provide.
For example, an Internet protocol television (IPTV) service which is a type of the digital TV service provides interactivity so as to enable a user to actively select a program type, a viewing time, etc. Based on the interactivity, the IPTV service may provide various additional services such as an Internet search service, a home shopping service, an online game service and the like.
Furthermore, recent digital TVs may provide user-customized services for providing preferred channels and programs for each user.
However, users should log on to or log out from TVs using IDs and passwords, and thus may experience inconvenience.